


Falling

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Uh, I think this is a PWP.  Dunno.  You guys tell me.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Falling by DBKate

X/Story: 26 July 1998  
ArchiveX: 30 July 1998  
Falling  
by DBKate  
  
Category: Mulder/Krycek slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. CC does.  
Summary: Uh, I think this is a PWP. Dunno. You guys tell me. <g>  
For Alicia. Hope this is okay for our "gentlewoman's" agreement. :-)

* * *

Quaint Russian customs have their good moments and their bad ones.

The good ones are when the kiss of friendship hits the correct spot, at the right time, and the person receiving it knows exactly that you've given him a distinct and very clear message.

The bad ones are when your target turns his head, you miss his cheek entirely, and the kiss lands directly on his lips. It gets even worse when you realize that you aren't making any motion to pull out of the kiss, but are rather falling into it, as one would topple from a window ledge in a slow motion movie scene, gently tumbling further toward some unknown destination, either safe and soft, or harsh and deadly.

But the very worst -- or, the very best part is...

When you realize that you haven't fallen alone.

And to imagine, I'd only come here to say "hi", thought Alex Krycek, as his lips took Fox Mulder's beneath them and his tongue began to explore the insides of his mouth, stoking the velvet of his inner cheeks; feeling the rough edges of his teeth.

A fearful, cautious part of Krycek wanted to pull away, but, in whole, he was powerless to. Especially since Mulder's hands quickly went to the lapels of his leather jacket, pushed it over his shoulders, and he heard the soft clatter of metal zippers and buckles fall to the hardwood floor. The kiss deepened, and then ended suddenly, as Krycek's lips traced their way across Mulder's jaw, with neither pair of eyes willing to meet.

"Jesus," breathed Mulder in his ear, and Krycek's cock twitched in response.

Yeah, maybe there -was- a God, Krycek thought deliriously, as his tongue worked his way down Mulder's neck, with short licks starting at the earlobe, slower and longer ones running along the taut tendons along his throat. He fought back the urge to simply push Mulder down onto his couch, and lose himself violently within him, but instead took it slowly, his single hand beginning to roam.

With a pinch, a tug, at each nipple through the thin cotton of Mulder's t-shirt.

A gentle slide along his ribcage, hand curling behind slim hips. 

There was a fast, hard pull forward, groin against groin, and he heard Mulder gasp into his collarbone. 

A furtive whisper. "Alex, I..."

"Shhhh," came the reply. More laps along finely stubbled skin, kisses pressed against Mulder's shoulder. "Shhh."

There was another deep kiss, and silence followed, but Mulder refused to remain passive. Krycek felt a strong pair of hands snake their way around his own hips, grasping tightly, pulling forward and then caressing sensitive areas along his back. There were patterns traced against bone, muscles kneaded, until Krycek's hips began to move of their own violation against Mulder's body, their cocks coming in contact, through denim and soft cotton.

It was his turn to moan, and he did so, into Mulder's mouth, the vibration keening against both pairs of lips. Krycek could feel his control slipping, and the couch was beckoning; if only he could get Mulder there and not...

But before he could debate it any further, Mulder had pulled back and knelt before him, with both hands tugging at his zipper.

Oh, there -is- a God, Krycek thought, as he heard the grate of the metal fastener being opened and felt his jeans being tugged down, not all the way --just enough to give access; just enough to trap his legs together, bind him in place, root him to the spot...

And make him wonder why he hadn't tried this years before.

The first, warm wonderful licks against the underside of his cock nearly made him fall down, but Mulder's hands held him up, and kept him from sliding down to the floor. Then, without warning, he was engulfed, and the world became no more than sensation, hot and spiraling through his belly and legs, and when Mulder looked up at him, hazel eyes peering up at him, even as his mouth still worked below, Krycek exploded, crying out, with lights of every color bursting before him -- briefly, but brightly so.

He shut his eyes tightly, forced himself to breathe, as Mulder rose from his knees, and caressed him once more, with a warm kiss against his throat. Another whisper in his ear, this time hoarse and faintly amused. "Now, is there something else you wanted, Krycek?"

"Yeah," Krycek breathed back. "There is..."

Without another word, he gently pushed Mulder backwards, and Mulder sat down hard onto his leather couch, smiling faintly. He sat almost expectantly as Krycek knelt before him, pushed his knees apart, one at a time with his one hand, and crawled between his legs. Mulder obligingly lifted his hips and helped with the removal of the sweatpants, the underwear; pushing up his t-shirt to expose a taut belly with its faint line of dark hair rising to his waist.

Krycek lowered his head to the cock in front of him and began slowly. Teasing licks along the rim, pressing his tongue against the underside, against that -spot- that never failed, tickling the tiny, weeping slit at the top with the tip of his tongue, while waiting, just waiting for...

The buck of slim hips. The short, involuntary thrash.

The breathy moan. "Oh, Christ, Alex."

And, without hesitation, Krycek took Mulder down to the root, greedily, without thought or niceties, hand and mouth working in concert toward their goal. Mulder was straining to be silent, but his resolve broke and Krycek could hear the gasps and cries surround him. He sucked harder, moved faster and everything blurred into heat and sound and motion, with him and Mulder gasping, moving, ...

Falling as one.

After it was done, after both had safely landed, Krycek looked up, saw Mulder, still smiling, almost laughing at him with his bright eyes. To his amazement, he felt himself flush under the scrutiny, and rose, almost angrily, to pull himself together, but not before a pair of hands reached out to him.

Curious, he stared at Mulder...and then, took one of the proffered hands.

Only to find himself pulled forward, onto Mulder, to find his and Mulder's lips entwining once more.

And both of them falling yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay dokey!  
Any comments are welcome.


End file.
